The Weirdest Halloween I've Seen
by RockAngel2642
Summary: After a weird battle, the avengers wake up to a surprise. They find themselves all turned into monsters. Will they be able to change back in time or will it become a permanent change. My first Fan fiction so please if you could review. I also my change rating if I see fit because it could change.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was cool and windy. It was normal weather for October in New York City. The light was dim and sky was covered with gray clouds. The Avenger/Stark tower was silent except for the constant dipping of a leaking faucet. For Natasha, who was trying to fall back to sleep, this dripping was very annoying. She had asked Stark to fix it earlier, since he was the only one not busy at the time. She closed her eyes and started to let her mind flow with ways she could kill or torcher Tony, even though she would never get the chance to.

_I could put small knives in the boots of his suit, _She thought, _or_—

Drip, drip—

_Or I could—_

Drip, drip—

She let out a groan as she opened her eyes. "I'll just fix it myself." She whispered to herself.

She ripped of the sheets that covered her. She quietly but slowly made her way out of her bedroom. She shut the door to her bedroom as quickly and quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake anyone else.

The hall way was long and narrow. There were only six doors, one for each avenger. Her room was at the beginning of the hall and Tony's was at the end. Next to hers was Steve's room and across from was Clint's. The walls were a light tan color, but in the dark they looked like a dull shade of gray.

Walking ever so slightly on the balls of her feet she made her way past the living room and into the kitchen. It was dark until the lights automatically switch on. She allowed a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. She then made her way over to the leaking sink and went to work.

After an hour and a half of finding the right parts and putting them in, did the sink stop dripping water.

"Jarvis?" she said in a semi-quiet voice.

"_Yes Miss Romanoff?_" responded the computerized, British voice.

"What time is it?"

"_It is currently 6:30 am_."

"Thanks," she murmured. _Well, there's no use of going back to sleep now_, she thought to herself, _might as well get something to eat and get ready for the day_.

She got up; ignoring the several tools scattered on the tiled floor beneath her, and went to the refrigerator. She opened the door and scanned the food inside. After making up her mind, she grabbed the carton of orange juice. She had just gently shut the door when something odd caught her attention. In the reflection of the tall, metallic, refrigerator door she saw a completely different person. This person was not behind her but instead it was her own reflection, and holding the same orange juice that she was.

Without stopping, she dropped the carton and ran for the closest mirror. The mirror was hanging on the wall next to the elevator, thanks to Pepper. She heard the juice splash on the floor, but that wasn't important now. She just continued to sprint to the mirror.

She left the kitchen, ran though the living room and headed into a different hallway. She slid to a stop and was standing directly in front of the mirror. She couldn't believe what she saw, even though she had seen a lot of weird stuff. Without realizing she let loose a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Sorry it took me a while to update. I have had a busy school week and I am trying to learn how to play the guitar. I am glad for the two reviews I got. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Steve Rogers had always been a light sleeper. He heard Natasha's scream even though it was muffled by the walls. Steve knew that Natasha was never the kind that screamed. Steve knew immediately that something was wrong. Without hesitation he jumped out of his bed, still half asleep, and ran in the direction of the door. He went out the door and ran past Natasha's room. He started to sprint to where he heard the scream.

Steve suddenly stopped. He was in the living room. He saw from there the mess in the kitchen. The orange juice carton was in a puddle of juice and tools where scattered around a tool box. _What happened_? Steve thought to himself. A shadow flickered in the hall across from him.

"Natasha?" he called, a few seconds later she stepped into view.

Steve did not believe his eyes. Natasha was standing in front of him and she looked completely different. Her normally wavy, short, red, hair was sleek and in a neat, well kept, pixie cut. She was wearing a small black dress. The dress had dark purple designs and short sleeves. Under the hem of the dress was a pair of black leggings. Her skin was paler and had a shade of gray to it. Wrapped around her left ankle/lower calf and her right wrist/lower forearm, she had dark purple tattoos of flowers on a vine. What the strangest thing was a pair of black fairy wings. These wings had designs of dark purple that matched her tattoos and dress.

They both stood there in silence and shock. Neither knew what to say.

Steve was the first to speak, "What the-"

"I have no idea." she interrupted. Steve could tell she was trying to keep her cool.

"Did you just figure it out?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He was going to continue questioning her but, before he had the chance, someone came running in the room. Steve turned his body, and saw that Natasha wasn't the only one that changed. Just a few feet away from him was a hairy wolf like man. He was wearing tattered jeans. His skin was covered with brown fur and his whole body just mimicked a wolf's.

"Whoa, Tasha, what the hell happened to you?" the Beast said.

Natasha had come just a little closer to them. Her mouth slight was open. Her face was full with surprise.

"Clint?" she asked.

"Yah?" he responded.

"You're a freaking—

"Werewolf," he said, "pretty awesome huh?"

Before things went any further, Steve spoke up.

"I'm sorry Clint, but this is certainly not pretty awesome."

Clint walked toward the captain, who stood his ground. They both were thinking of totally different things. Steve was thinking about the dangers, while Clint was thinking about the cool stuff that he could do now that he was a werewolf. Clint knew perfectly well what the Captain was trying to say, but choose to have a little fun.

"Oh is the captain jealous," Clint smiled, "that he's not cool as us." He stood to the right of Steve, only inches away, and was about to grab his shoulder. As Clint's hand landed on Steve, instead of landing on skin, it went right though. Clint had lost his balance and fell right though Steve and landed on the floor. Steve quickly backed up. Inside he started to freak out but he still kept his cool.

Natasha came toward them. She stepped over Clint and stood directly in front of Steve. She carefully raised her hand and stretched it forward. Her hand went right though him. Steve saw it go through but didn't feel it.

"Steve," Natasha said, "I think you're a ghost."

Suddenly a loud voice spoke up.

"Friends, Why is it that I look like the Hulk."

* * *

Cool Huh? please review... please?


End file.
